Miraculously Random Prompts
by ImperialOtaku
Summary: What happens when a bored writer comes across random, hilarious prompts on Pinterest? Shenanigans of course! Come enjoy as these well known characters undergo new prompts each chapter! Multiple AUs and possible rating change to T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello hello! After a much needed break during finals week, I am back as promised. Was gonna be back a little sooner, but I needed a little push… Well that and Star Wars… but I'm not a spoiler type of girl so I'll save those fanatic freakouts for others. Anyways, to put it simply I was stumped for a few days, but that's obviously changed and why this is here.**

 **And now for the explanation, you all can thank Pinterest for this. There are soooo many writing prompt pins that are often hilarious, and they actually got the inspiration going again.**

 **So, this 'story' will basically be a bunch of one-shot prompts I come across, or even some you guys suggest. Basically, we'll all be enjoying the ride together. There will be a good majority of Adrien and Marinette ones, but there are definitely a few prompts I've found that will fit perfectly with other characters.**

 **Now for the usual stuff at the beginning of each story. I do not own anything, all rights to Miraculous and its characters go to Thomas Astruc and his amazing team**

 **Now for the first chapter, this one is a Coffee Shop AU and I will give the full 'official' prompt title at the end. Gonna start off with some Adrinette so, let's do this!**

 ***boop***

Marinette couldn't help but sigh as she stared up at the all too familiar building. It had been what, over two years since she last stepped foot here? It wasn't exactly her fault though, studying abroad for her last few years of university had been a major boost for her fashion dreams, but it also had meant she had to leave the city she had grown up in. It had been about a week now since she had returned, and only this morning did Marinette decide to come back to this store.

This quaint, hidden coffee shop had been a sort of her base of operations for the first few university years before going abroad. It was out of the way of many businesses, meaning it never got too crowded and she could do her work there in peace. The drinks were also fairly good, depending on who made them of course. There was also the later rather big fact that _he_ worked there.

She had met him on one of her frequent visits there. Marinette had somehow managed to stammer out her order as she tried to hide her awe of this impossibly attractive guy. He had been extremely polite and only at the last second did she look at his nametag.

 _Adrien_

After that first encounter, Marinette seemed to spend even more time there. Trying, and most of the time succeeding in seeing Adrien as well as trying to strike up conversations with him. It had been tricky at first, her out of nowhere stuttering did not help one bit. Over time though, she was able to get over it and get to know Adrien even better. He was going to school, the same as her though for a different area of study. He loved the same video games as she did and turned out to be one of the biggest dorks she had ever met. His constant puns and anime references were definite proof of that. With every bit of information she learned about Adrien, her crush on him only seemed to grow. Which, in a way, made it harder to leave. Marinette had hinted a few times that she was going away for a time, but wasn't sure he had caught on. It wasn't like they had exchanged numbers or anything else beforehand, though in hindsight, that might have been a good idea.

And now she stood in front of the building, a pit of nervousness in her stomach as she tried to move her feet towards the door. She didn't know why she was like this, she didn't even know if Adrien still worked here or not. Whether she was ready or not, Marinette took a deep breath before finally making her way inside.

The interior hadn't changed, and the nostalgic smell soon wafted around her and caused her to smile. Looking forward, there was a small line that led up to the main counter. It was clear though that Adrien, wasn't the cashier.

But he was indeed working…

Marinette could recognize that familiar blonde head of hair anywhere. His back was turned to her currently, chatting with another employee who was making an order. The fact that he was here was both good and bad for her nerves, and more in the bad direction. Her only solace was looking down at her phone as she stepped into the line.

Though since she did that, she missed as Adrien turned around and see her. Recognition and excitement overtook his features as he thought of something and quickly turned back around. He said a few things to the other employee before getting to work.

When Marinette snuck a glance up at him, his back was still turned, and he had clearly started on an order. That seemed to calm her down a bit, he wouldn't be looking this way for another minute or two. Which appeared to be plenty of time for her to reach the front of the line.

Right as she opened her mouth to order, Adrien was there right next to the cashier with two drinks in hand. Placing both down in front of her as he spoke to the cashier.

"This ones on me." She looked up at him to see an all too familiar smile on his face. He winked before dashing into the back, leaving a very confused Marinette and a wickedly grinning cashier. She lifted both drinks to find one had her name on it, and the other one left blank. Without a word, she made her way over to one of her favorite booths, sinking into the seat while trying to process the situation. She took a sip of the one marked with her name, only to find it was her favorite drink at this specific store. Had… had he really remembered her usual after all this time?

Not a minute later did Adrien walk out in casual clothing. The shop seemed to be abuzz as he made his way over to her booth and sat down. He ignored her wide-eyed expression as he grabbed the other drink, taking a sip before starting up a conversation. Despite the strangeness of the situation, Marinette soon became comfortable and joking along with him, almost as if she hadn't been gone for a long period of time. It was… it was actually kind of nice not to be bombarded with the same questions everyone else had repeated in the last week. As they continue talking, a question keeps persisting in Marinette's head, but she needs to find the right time to ask.

They continued for a while, even after they both finished their drinks. Though it was clear that Adrien was only on break and would have to get back to work soon. That seems to be the case as he got up and grabbed the empty cups. As he made the move to walk away, Marinette knew that really was the last chance to ask the question.

"Hey um, Adrien?" He stops and faces her, which in turn causes her to freeze for a moment before finding her courage again.

"So, it's been a few years since I was last here. Not that I thought you didn't notice, I mean of course that's not what I'm implying at all. What it mean is… it's been so long since I've come in, and I didn't even officially say goodbye. After all that, you still remember my usual order…"

She wasn't expecting to see Adrien get flustered as she continued to talk. He placed one hand on the back of his neck as she finished, scratching absentmindedly.

"I… well you see Marinette… There's a perfectly good explanation for that… and um… how do I put it simply…"

"Oh for the love of… Adrien!" A voice from the other side of the counter caught both of their attentions. Which caused them to both realize they still had an audience as Adrien's boss continued, "You've been working overtime this week, take the rest of the day off and walk your little crush home already!" Both Adrien and Marinette's faces reddened intensely in embarrassment as the patrons and other employees cheered in agreeance. Adrien awkwardly rushed to the back to grab the rest of his things while Marinette looked down at the ground to avoid anyone's eyes while she waited.

They got out of there quickly after that, walking without a word for a few minutes. The blushes that were apparent on both of their faces didn't seem to fade as they continued on. Adrien was trying to find the right words to say while Marinette was still processing what had occurred in there.

"…Marinette, I..."

"You have a crush on me?"

They had spoken at the same time, turning their heads to face each other before looking away as they had cut each other off. Adrien had heard her question clearly as he tried to explain himself.

"So… I… Well ever since I saw you that first time, I've sort of had a growing crush towards you… I didn't know how to act at first and wasn't sure if you liked me or not for a while with how you acted around me, but when we really started to connect I didn't know what to do. Not only that but when I finally got enough courage to ask you out, you stopped coming. I heard from one of your friends later on where you went, but I really thought I had messed everything up back then. When I saw you today, I was the happiest I have been in a long time."

Marinette listened attentively as he kept explaining himself, her heart-rate increasing as it all became clear. She could tell he was starting to ramble, and she knew what to do.

He stopped talking immediately as he felt Marinette's hand entwine with his. Looking down, he saw a warm smile on her face.

"Well I guess it's a good thing to know my feelings for you were mutual." It took a moment for him to register her words, an identical smile slowly spreading as his eyes lit up in joy. It seemed to be enough for him to try something he should have done a while ago. The warm smile turning to a smirk as he spoke.

"Well then, would you be against me taking you to out tonight?" Marinette's heart felt like it almost leapt out of her chest as he asked the question. She readjusted her grip of his hand before giving her response.

"I think a date sounds wonderful."

 ***boop***

 **Prompt: "Sure, I used to be a regular, but I literally haven't been to this coffee shop in two years. How do you still remember my order?"**

 **No joke that is literally the prompt title. Plenty of the ones I found are like this which as you can see led to the creation of this 'story.' Got plenty of other ones on the way but I also want to see what you guys have for me. I will place a ground rule for suggestions though, and that is…**

 **No angst or sad stuff, not that type of writer. Fluff and comedy are more what I'm going for but will mix in other genres as well. Just nothing sad, okay?**

 **At the end of this chapter, allow me to share some other prompts that will be coming your way. Some of them already have specific characters in mind, but I'm open to suggestions for others, ones I have decided for will have (Open) next to them. If any of you want specific ones sooner, feel free to leave it in a review!**

" **For the past few nights you've constantly been in my dreams doing really weird $#% and now I can't look at you properly anymore." (Open)**

" **I adopted this cat a while ago because it kept turning up at my house and demanding food and you just saw me stroking it and now you're furious I stole your pet."**

" **Accidentally found and read your diary" (Open)**

" **We're in an orchestra and you're a strings whilst I play brass and I think we both take our rivalries too seriously." (Open)**

" **You tried to compliment my shoes but I had headphones in so I didn't hear you coming and, holy crap you scared the $#% out of me."**

" **You work for the campus radio station and keep passively aggressively dedicating songs to me."**

" **Made out in an anonymous kissing booth." (Open)**

" **I work at a movie theater and I'm cleaning up after the movie is over and you're the only person left because you're ugly crying with popcorn on your lap." (Open)**

 **And many many more! I would list them all but we'd be here for a while. But I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the randomness to come!**

 **Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) To begin I would like to apologize for pretty much disappearing for quite a bit, but life is life you know. Well that and I had writer's block for a bit… BUT I have an announcement that is rather exciting, well for me at least. So, pay attention to the end's A/N for that.**

 **It was great to see a good number of you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Not to mention a few of you wanted specific chapters before others. For these first few request I think I'm going to do it on the basis of those who reviewed first rather than majority. If this does start to look more like a majority in the reviews, then we'll switch to that.**

 **So, this prompt was requested by a guest named Sola, as usual the prompt will be at the end. This one is actually going to be a DJWIFI chapter, there are a few others I have an idea for with these two, so I hope you're all ready to enjoy.**

 ***boop***

It started out like any other shift for Nino, well, as normal as being a part of the Cineplex floor team during a busy time of year can be. The job was simple enough, after a movie got out in a specific theater, they would go in and pick up any trash people had left behind, sweep up underneath chairs and on the walkways, mop up any spills if necessary, and any other menial task needed in that theater. The floor team was also in charge of the buildings bathrooms, keeping the lobby area clean, and assigning one person to be the ticket checker.

As much as Nino wanted to be the one to check tickets today, he was assigned to clean theaters. Besides a few crazy kids, people had been fairly kind in not leaving a huge mess for him and the rest of his team so far. It gave them a little extra time during their thirty-minute time limit for cleaning to take a minute to breathe before going into the next theater. With the promise of the end of his shift after one more theater cleaning, he trudged to the final designation while trying to ignore his aching feet.

Fortunately for him, it was one of the smallest theaters in the building. On top of that, there was only a small handful of people due to the later showing. This entailed that him and only two other of his coworkers would be needed. All they had to do now was wait about five more minutes for the movie to end, and they could begin as soon as possible.

As predicted, it was about five minutes when the first group of people started to trickle out of the theater. One of his coworkers took his designated spot near the door to collect various trash and any trays the moviegoers had grabbed before the movie. Nino was one to move in and start sweeping, working from the middle to the back while the other worked from the middle to the front.

By the time he was almost to the back, nearly everyone had made their way out. He silently expressed his gratitude that this wasn't a Marvel movie, since those always had the after-credit scenes. Not that he didn't think those scenes were cool, just when he was working it caused them to have to wait longer than normal.

With that said, there was only one person left sitting in the theater, and of course they were in the back where Nino was heading next…

Even in the low light, he could tell the person was a female. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the screen, not paying him any mind as he made his way over. A half eaten tub of popcorn rested on her lap as well as a few balled up napkins. She seemed somewhat familiar… hadn't he seen her coming in with Mari from concessions a few times?

Any questions or thoughts he had were quickly wiped away when we saw her tear-streamed face…

Not only that… but she appeared to be full on crying…

Nino just stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do in this situation. He didn't even know her, or why she was crying in the first place. Part of him wanted to just leave her and come back when she was gone, but a larger part of himself decided something completely different.

He silently put his broom and other supplies behind him and sat down right next to her. She was still unaware of his presence until he spoke, pointing at the screen as he did so.

"Ballentepee." She jumped as Nino said the word, turning her head to look at him.

"Wha… What did you say?"

He seemed unfazed at her confusion. Smiling as he explained.

"My friend and I do this all the time. We look for the most ridiculous names in the credits and point them out to each other. It only seems fair to share the fun with others. Hey look! There's another one."

He pointed another one out to her, ignoring how her confusion turned to awe. A small smile appeared on her face as she turned her gaze back to the screen to enjoy in his fun. Soon enough, they were fully enveloped in their game. Trying to find names that were funnier than the other person did. The girl's smile slowly grew larger and larger as it continued. Quiet laughter soon began between them as the game continued

The fun didn't last for too much longer. The credits ended quickly and the ads for the theater began. Their hushed giggles faded quickly soon after. A comfortable silence followed briefly, that is until the girl spoke.

"My date ditched me."

It was Nino's turn to look at her in surprise. Though now, he had clarity of why she had been crying when he had come across her. Now all that was on his mind was why in the world would someone ever want to ditch her. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off as she spoke again.

"But… it appears my evening has become more fun than I imagined." Her smile was warm as she looked at him.

"Thank you… Nino. I don't know how I could even make it up to you." She paused briefly to look down at his nametag. As she spoke, he couldn't help but have an idea form in his head.

"Well you see, I do get off in a few minutes. Will you allow me to take you on a proper date Miss…?"

As he spoke these words, he glanced down towards the entrance to see his coworkers staring at him knowingly, smirking and winking when he caught their eyes. His attention though is brought back to the girl when she hears him laugh.

"Alya… and I would be more than happy to." She said this as she stood up, she gave him a flirty wink before turning around and heading down the other way. "I'll be waiting in the lobby credits-boy."

He felt his face flare up as he watched her go. Suddenly the urge to finish quickly grew intensely as he shot up and grabbed his supplies. After all, he'd rather not keep her waiting for too long.

 ***boop***

 **Prompt: "I work at a movie theater and I'm cleaning up after the movie is over and you're the only person left because you're ugly crying with popcorn on your lap"**

 **You know it's funny because my first actual job was at a movie theater. So, this prompt was somewhat easier information wise for the cleaning purposes. I may have been a concessions worker, but there were two times I had to help clean the really big IMAX theater after a kid's fieldtrip group so it could be ready in time. Also, I do the credit funny name thing with my boyfriend, so it only seemed right to include it here.**

 **As promised, here is the announcement. I have officially decided what my next long story will be! Not only that… it's based on one of my favorite musicals! I didn't realize how perfect it would be for a Miraculous AU until I saw it again quite recently.**

 **What is it you may ask? Before I give you guys the hint I am going to ask for help. Even though I have decided the next story it is now the matter of choosing characters for specific roles from the musical. Got quite a good amount already but I'm stumped on a few of the roles. So, for those who understand the hint and know what it is, I would be more than thankful for your help. So, either PM me or leave a review on this chapter. With that said, here is your hint…**

 **Be ready for a tale of adventure, disguises, frills, romance, deceit, riddles,, and most importantly the 'hero' and his men whose symbol is held upon a ring. Madame Guillotine hungers for the heads of those who oppose the revolution.**

 **Until then readers, Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


End file.
